New beginning
by hen22993
Summary: This is a story about Seth and his Imprint. My first story
1. Chapter 1

אני לא מבינה למה זה חייב לקרות לי, הוא תמיד היה שם בשבילי ועכשיו ברגע הכי חשוב שלו בחייו אני לא הייתי שם בשבילו.  
אני פשוט לא יכולה לדמיין את החיים שלי בלעדיו, הוא היה הכול בשבילי ועכשיו כשהוא לא פה אני מרגישה כאילו מישהו הוציא לי את הלב ושכח להחזיר אותו.  
מאז שנולדתי ועד לאותו היום הנורא היינו בלתי נפרדים, הוא היה אחי , הדבר הכי חשוב בחיים שלי ואני אכזבתי אותו.  
כולם ניסו לשכנע אותי שזו לא הייתה אשמתי מה שקרה לו, אבל אני יודעת שזו כן הייתה אשמתי.. אם לא הייתי ... רק אם לא הייתי בים באותו יום סוער אז הוא לא היה בא אליי ולא היה טובע במקומי.  
אמא שלי מנסה לנחם אותי, אבל אני עדיין מרגישה כאילו היא מסתכלת עליי בעיניים מאשימות , העיניים שלה אומרות לי 'למה אן? למה גרמת לו למות?', הכאב שאני מרגישה כל פעם שאני מסתכלת עלייה בעיניים לא יעבור בזמן הקרוב או שלא יעבור לעולם וזה מה שמכאיב לי יותר... לדעת שבתוך תוכה היא מאשימה אותי על מה שקרה לטום.

חצי שנה עברה מאז אותו יום, אני מרגישה כאילו ההורים שלי עדיין לא התגברו על מותו של טום, גם אני עדיין לא התגברתי מאז אבל זה נראה שהם לוקחים את המוות שלו יותר מדי קשה.  
כל דבר בבית, בעיר, בבית הספר מזכיר אותו, אני לא יכולה להסתכל על משהו בלי להיזכר בו.  
הפתרון היחידי שהיה מקובל עליי ועל הורי זה לעבור עיר.  
להתנתק מכל החברים, להתנתק מהעבר שלי היה קשה, אבל הייתי חייבת לעשות זאת כדי לא להרגיש אשמה יותר. האשמה אוכלת אותי מבפנים ואני לא יכולה לקחת את זה יותר.  
ההורים שלי מצאו עבודות חדשות בעיר החדשה שאליה אנחנו עוברים והם כבר רשמו אותי לבית הספר המקומי שם  
תמיד שאני חושבת על שם העיר אני צוחקת לעצמי, עבר הרבה זמן מאז שצחקתי בפעם האחרונה ואולי המעבר יעשה לי טוב , אם השם של העיר גורם לי לצחוק אז זה כבר דבר טוב.

אמרתי שלום לכל החברות והחברים שלי, הפרידה הייתה קשה, נפרדתי מכל כך הרבה אנשים בזמן האחרון, אבל המחשבה על להכיר עוד חברים חדשים עודדה אותי.  
אני אוהבת חברה, אני אוהבת לדבר עם אנשים ובגלל זה הפרידה הייתה קשה בשבילי,  
אני יודעת שכשאני אעבור לעיר חדשה אז אני אנתק את הקשר עם כל החברים הישנים שלי – כזאת  
אני.

הטיסה עברה בשקט, כל הדרך שמעתי שירים ובעיקר ישנתי.  
"אנני מתוקה, תתעוררי, הטיסה נגמרה" אימי אמרה לי בשקט.  
לא שמתי לב שנרדמתי עד שאמא שלי העירה אותי. עדיין הייתי ישנונית, התנהגתי כמו רובוט עד שהגענו לבית החדש.  
השעה הייתי קרובה לאחד בצהריים, למרות שאמור להיות עכשיו אמצע יום זה נראה כמו לקרת השקיעה, הכול מסביב היה אפור קודר.. ואני עוד חשבתי שאולי האווירה פה תהייה פה טובה.  
אחרי שעתיים של נסיעה אבא שלי אמר בקול "ברוכים הבאים ללה פוש!", הוא אמר את זה בכזה התפעלות עד שלא יכולתי לא לחייך, מתברר שגם אמי חשבה ככה והיא גם חייכה אליו .  
הסתכלתי מחוץ לחלון, הכול היה בצבעי ירוק ואפור, הבתים בעיר נראו ישנים, אבל אולי זה ככה רק בגלל מזאב האוויר הקודר.  
"אבא, איך הבית שלנו ניראה?" שאלתי את אבי.  
"אממ... אפשר להגיד שהוא נראה כמו כל הבתים פה, כפי ששמת לב כל הבתים פה דומים חח" אבא שלי אמר, הוא ניסה להיות מצחיק אבל וזה לא כל כך עזר....  
אמא שלי ישבה ושתקה כל הדרך לבית החדש.

בדיוק כמו שאבא שלי אמר, הבית לא היה שונה משאר הבתים בלה פוש, הוא היה ממוצע.  
"אנני , קחי את המזוודות שלך ותבואי לעזור לנו עם השאר" אמי אמרה כשיצאנו מהמכונית.  
" 'קיי, הבאתם את כל המזוודות או צריכות להגיע עוד?" שאלתי.  
"הבאנו את הכול, להזכירך הייתי פה לפני שבוע והבאתי כמעט את כל החפצים שלנו ואת רוב המזוודות" אבא שלי אמר בעוד שהוא מנסה לקחת את המזוודות הגדולות.  
לקחתי את המזוודות הלא כבדות שלי ונכנסתי לביית.  
הבית היה דיי גדול , אפילו יותר מהבית הקודם שלי!  
הסלון, אני לא יודעת למה אבל אני אוהבת את הסלון הזה, שום דבר בו לא מזכיר את הסלון הקודם שלנו, הסלון הזה היה הרבה יותר גדול והרבה יותר בהיר, עושה הרגשה כאילו אני כבר בבית.

ממול לדלת הכניסה היו מדרגות מרשימות שמובילות לקומה השנייה, לקח לי זמן להעלות את כל המזוודות שלי במדרגות הענקיות האלו.  
הקומה השנייה הייתה מרשימה גם היא, הנחתי מה המזוודות באמצע המסדרון והחלטתי לחקור כל חדר וחדר כדי להחליט איפה אני אבלה את שאר החיים שלי עד שאני אעזוב את הבית.  
בקומה השנייה היו 3 חדרי שינה, החדרים היו גדולים ובכל חדר היה שירותים ואמבטיה .  
חוץ מ-3 חדרי השינה היו עוד 2 חדרי עבודה וחדר שירותים ואמבטיה ראשי.  
החלטתי לבחור את החדר שיש לו נוף לכניסת הבית, לקחתי את המזוודות שלי לחדר החדש והתחלתי לפרק אותן.  
מתברר שההורים שלי לא היו צריכים עזרה בסופו של דבר, ידעתי את זה מראש ובגלל זה לא ירדתי לעזור להם.  
אחרי שעתיים של סידור החדר וכל הדברים שלי במקום החדש שלהם ירדתי למטבח.  
המטבח גם הוא היה גדול יחסית למה שחשבתי, הוא היה מודרני [יחסית לבית עצמו], אני ממש אוהבת את הבית הזה !  
אבא שלי ואימא שלי דיברנו בניהם והפסיקו כאשר נכנסתי למטבח.  
"למה הפסקתם לדבר?" שאלתי .  
"אנני, יש דברים שאת לא צריכה לדעת כרגע, אולי נספר לך יותר מאוחר, עכשיו זה ממש לא הזמן הנכון לדבר על זה" אמא שלי אמרה בכעס.  
"וואי אני לא מבינה למה אתם נראים כאילו קרה אסון, אני רק שאלתי שאלה בצורה יפה, אני מצפה מכם לענות לי באותה צורה !" אמרתי בכעס אפילו בצורה כועסת יותר מאשר אמא שלי.  
"אנני אל תתחצפי אלינו גברת צעירה !" אבא שלי אמר גם הוא בכעס.  
איזה משפחה כועסת....... עברנו לבית חדש, לעיר חדשה... הכול נראה פשוט מושלם ופתאום הם כועסים. אם הם כועסים הם לא צריכים להוציא את הכעס עלי !!  
"אני הולכת לעשות סיבוב באזור!" אמרתי בצעקה וטרקתי את דלת המטבח , הייתי ממש כעוסה באותו זמן.

לקחתי את המעיל הלבן שלי ממתלה המעילים ויצאתי החוצה.  
בחוץ היה ממש קר לעומת בבית, הרגשתי שאני נמצאת בתוך מקרר!  
בצדדי היו בעיקר עצים וממולי היה כביש, החלטתי ללכת בעקבות הכביש, אולי אני אגיע למקום הרחק מפה....  
אני לא יודעת כמה זמן הלכתי אבל נראה שהלכתי הרבה מאוד, אני כבר לא רואה את הבית מאחורי וזה נראה שעומד להחשיך כל רגע.  
הגעתי לגן משחקים, היו שם כל כך הרבה אנשים למרות הקור העז, נראה שאנשי העיר התרגלו לקור הזה לעומתי!  
נשענתי על עץ כלשהו והסתכלתי על האנשים שבאזור, לפתע ילדה בת 3 באה לעברי, לא הבנתי מה היא רוצה ממני עד שקלטתי שהיא רצה אל העץ ולא אליי .  
"ששששש אל תגלי לקוויל שאני פה!!" היא אמרה בגיחוך. מי זה קוויל למען השם?!  
"אל תדאגי, אני לא אגלה" אמרתי בחיוך.  
"קלייר בר איפה את?" צעק בחור מרחוק, ממה שראיתי הוא פשוט ענקי ! הגובה שלו לפחות 2 מטר והוא דווקא נראה טוב מאוד.  
קלייר, ממש שהבנתי שקוראים לה, פשוט צחקקה לה לבד, כנראה שקוויל הזה שמע אותה ובא לעברי.  
"ראית פה במקרה ילדה בת 3 שמתחבאת?" הוא שאל, עכשיו שאני רואה אותו בקרוב הוא באמת ענקי!! לא האמנתי עד עכשיו שיש באמת בני אדם שהם כל כך ענקיים!  
" אממ אמ.... לא ראיתי פה אף אחת בת 3 שמתחבאת" צחקקתי והצבעתי לכיוון העץ.  
כנראה שהוא הבין אותי ואמר "תודה בכל מקרה", הוא הלך מאחורי העץ ומצא את קלייר מתחבאת מפניו.  
היא צחקה ונראתה ממש משועשעת מזה שהיא הצליחה להתחבאות מפני.  
נשארתי באותו מקום שהייתי, קוויל הזה וקלייר באו לעברי ופשוט נעמדו שם.  
"שלום,אני קלייר וזה קוויל" קלייר אמרה בצורה חמודה.  
"כמו שקלייר אמרה אני קוויל , נעים מאוד להכיר אותך......." הוא אמר בצורת שאלה.  
"אן תומסון" הושטתי לו את ידי והוא הושיט לי את ידו. כשהוא נגע בי הרגשתי כמו שאני נוגעת בתנור חם. הסטתי את ידי מהר ונראה שהוא הבין למה.  
"אוי , אני ממש מצטער" הוא אמר בבהלה.  
"אממ זה בסדר, פשוט אתה מאוד אבל מאוד חם!"  
נראה כאילו לא היה לו מה לענות אז אני עניתי מהר במקומו "אבל זה בסדר לגמרי" אמרתי בחיוך, הוא חייך בחזרה אליי.

"את חדשה פה, נכון?" הוא שאל.  
"כן אני חדשה, עברתי לפה רק היום" עניתי. קוויל הזה נראה דווקא נחמד. מעניין אם הוא פנוי חח  
"ברוכה הבאה ללה פוש!" הוא אמר בדיוק כמו שאבא שלי אמר כשנכנסנו ללה פוש.  
"קוויל לאן נעלמת?!" שאל בחור שבא לעברנו.  
"סת' , זוהי אן, היא חדשה פה !" אמרה קלייר בהתפעלות.  
אוקי, הבחור הזה באמת הזה חתיך הורס שאי אפשר לתאר !! הוא גם ממש שומה לקוויל, אולי הם אחים או קרובי משפחה....  
"נעים מאוד להכיר אותך סת'" אמרתי לו והושטתי לו את ידי, הוא רק בהה בי, לא זז מילימטר והמשיך לבהות בי.  
זה היה ממש מוזר, אני לא רגילה שבוהים בי... כאילו מה יש לו? יש לי משהו על הפרוץ שהוא לא יכול להפסיק לבהות בי?! אם יש לי אז הוא צריך להגיד לי !  
"יש לי משהו על הפרצוף שאתה ככה בוהה בי?" שאלתי בכעס.  
"אממ ממש לא! מממש לא ! לא התכוונתי לבהות בך, אני מצטער שגרמתי לך לאי נעימות" הוא ענה, מנסה להתנצל על זה שהוא בהה בי.  
"זה בסדר, שוב, נעים מאוד להכיר אותך סת'" אמרתי בחיוך. הפעם אני לא הפסקתי לבהות בו.  
היה בו משהו שמשך אותי להסתכל עליו, הוא נראה ממש מבוגר אבל ממש צעיר, כמו שכבר הזכרתי הוא דומה לקוויל אבל סת' הרבה יותר יפה !  
יש לו שער טיפה ארוך ולקוויל אין, אני אוהבת שער ארוך, במיוחד את השער של סת'.  
או גאד מה יש לי? אני רק פגשתי אותו ואני חושבת שהוא אליל! אני צריכה להתאפס על עצמי ומהרר  
"נעים מאוד להכיר אותך אן" הוא אמר בחיוך, הוא נראה כמו מישהו שקיבל את ההודעה הכי משמחת ביקום ויש לי הרגשה שאני נראת בדיוק כמוהו.  
"או מי גאד סת' !!" צעק קוויל בפתאומיות והבהיל אותי בטרוף!  
קוויל תפס בשתי הידיים שלו את הכתפיים של סת' והתחיל לנער אותם, אני באמת לא מבינה מה קורה פה, אני מרגישה מאוד מבולבלת.  
"טוב, נראה סת' לא במצב נפשי כל כך טוב.. או שאפשר להגיד פשוט ההפך" הוא צחק בקול.  
עכשיו אני יותר מבולבלת ממקודם.  
"קוויל אני רוצה הביתה!" קלייר נדנדה לקוויל.  
"אוקי קלייר בר, הינה אנחנו הולכים, נכון סת'?!" הוא שאל את סת'. סת' לא ענה. הוא גם לא זז.  
"סת', תתעשת על עצמייך! אנחנו צריכים ללכת אחי!" קוויל צעק על סת'.  
"נראה אותך בסביבה אן, היה נעים מאוד להכיר אותך וברוכה הבאה ללה פוש ולחבורה" קוויל אמר לי ודחף את סת' קדימה, סת' לא להפסיק להסתכל עליי ואני לא הפסקתי להסתכל עליו.  
בסופו של דבר סת' סובב את ראשו והלך עם קוויל.  
"בי בי אן" אמר קלייר ונופפה לי לשלום.  
"בי קלייר, קוויל וסת'" אמרתי.  
אוקי. זה היה ממש אבל ממש מוזר.


	2. Chapter 2

**אני****יודע****שהיא****שם****איפה****שהוא**

נקודת מבטו של סת'.

נסעתי לביתם של סאם ואמלי ועם חיוך גדול מרוח על פניי.  
התאהבתי! וזה, מצא חן בעיניי!  
אפילו לא היה לי אכפת שקוויל וקלייר דיברו איתי במשך כל הנסיעה.  
תמיד חשבתי שההטבעה זה כמו להכריח אותך לאהוב מישהו, אבל זה לא כך.

אן היא הנפש התאומה שלי, התאהבתי בה. אני מרגיש שהיא כל עולמי, שאיני יכול לחיות בלעדיה ולא יכול לחשוב על כלום אלא רק עליה, וזה משגע אותי!  
היא השמש ואני סובב סביבה ברצון ובאהבה. היה לי רצון ודחף לגרום לה לחייך, להחזיק אותה בזרועותיי כדי להגן עליה. היא הנשמה התאומה שלי. האדם שהכי הייתי רוצה להיות איתו בעולם.  
התמונות שלה כשהיא מחייכת אליי חולפות לי בראשי, כל מה שיכולתי לחשוב עליו זה עלייה. כל חלק בגופה ,משיערה החלק והגולש ועד לרגליה- פשוט מושלמים.  
היא לא הייתה גבוהה אך גם לא נמוכה, שיערה השטני החלק הגיע אל מתחת לכתפיה, עיניה כחולות כמו האוקיינוס ועורה השזוף יותר מאשר בנות העיר.  
אני מאושר על כך, שמח שהגורל הפגיש בינינו. אומנם לא הצלחתי להכיר אותה לעומק, אבל אני מקווה הרגשות בנינו יהיו הדדיים בעתיד.  
לא שמתי לב שכבר הגעתי לביתם של סאם ואמלי ושאני נמצא כבר במטבח ועם חיוך מטופש על הפנים ,עד שאמלי שאלה "הכל בסדר סת'?" ואז התעשתתי.  
לפתע הבחנתי שכמעט כל הלהקה נמצאת בחדר, סאם, ג'רד, פול, ג'ייק, אמברי, ברדי וקולין, כולם הפנו מיד אליי את מבטם כשאמילי חיכתה לתשובה.  
האם אומר להם ? לא...! אני רוצה לשמור את זה לעצמי לזמן מה,  
אני פשוט אחכה עד ש..." התאהבתי" ! התפרצתי, אמרתי את זה בקול? למה אני לא יכול לשמור את זה לעצמי?!  
פיותיהם נפערו לרווחה והם הסתכלו עליי בשוק.  
כולם חשבו שמאחר ואני אחד מהצעירים בחבורה אז הטבעה תקרה לי בשלב מאוחר יותר בחיים, גם אני חשבתי ככה.  
"מזל טוב סת'!" אמרה אמלי בחיוך וחיבקה אותי.  
"מי הבחורה ברת המזל?" שאל אמברי, רציתי לצעוק את שמה, רציתי שכולם ידעו שקוראים לה אן והיא שלי!  
באתי לומר את שמה אך קוויל ענה במקומי...  
"אן תומסון" ענה קוויל , "היא חדשה פה, ורק היום עברה עם המשפחה שלה ללה פוש", באמת תודה קוויל שנתת לי לדבר ולהציג את ההטבעה שלי.  
"היכן פגשת אותה סת'?" שאלה אמלי בהתלהבות, היא אוהבת לשמוע סיפורים כאלה.  
"פגשנו אותה בגן המשחקים כשלקחנו את קלייר לשחק, קלייר התחבאה מאחורי העץ שאן נשענה עליו וכשהלכתי לחפש את קלייר פגשתי את אן, לאחר מכן סת' בא לכיווני ושם פגש אותה" ענה קוויל שוב במקומי.  
"קוויל?!?!" צעקתי עליו, מעצבן אותי שאנשים עונים במקומי...  
"אני מצטער אחי, אני פשוט מתרגש שאח שלי סוף כל סוף התאהב" אמר קוויל וכל החבורה כולל אמלי צחקו.  
"אז מתי אתה נפגש איתה שוב? יש לך את המספר שלה? אתה יודע איפה היא גרה?" שאל אמברי בהתלהבות. נראה שכולם מתעניינים בהטבעה שלי.  
"תירגע אחי, נראה שאתה מתלהב מזה יותר מאשר סת'" אמר פול, פול הוא הכעסן שבחבורה ולא כדאי להתעסק איתו.  
"גאד פול, אני רק רוצה לדעת, אני לא חושב שזה אסור או משהו" ענה אמברי לפול. זה הצחיק אותי איך שאמברי מפחד מפול.  
"אני לא יודע " עניתי בעצב.  
"איך אתה הולך למצוא אותה?" שאל סאם  
"כן, זה לא שאתה סתם יכול לחפש אותה" קוויל אמר.  
בטח שאוכל לחפש, אחפש אותה בכל לה פוש, בפורקס ובסיאטל אם אצטרך!!  
אני הולך למצוא אותה לא משנה מה יקרה, אני חייב, היא הנשמה התאומה שלי, אין לי חיים בלעדיה.  
"אולי היא לומדת בבית ספר בו אתה לומד, זה לא שבלה פוש לומדים מליון תלמידים " ג'ייק אמר.  
"אם כך תוכל למצוא אותה בקלות ואפילו אוכל לעזור לך!" אמר ברדי הלומד כיתה אחת מתחתי,  
אם היא באמת לומדת איתי בבית ספר אז באמת אזדקק לעזרתו של ברדי למצוא אותה.  
"אבל אתה לא יודע איך היא נראת" אמרתי לו לפני שנזכרתי שהוא יכול לראות אותה במחשבות שלי כשאנחנו זאבים.  
"כשתהפוך לזאב, אז אוכל לראות אותה!" אמר ברדי בצעקות.  
"תפסיקו שניכם, אתם מתחילים לעצבן אותי!" צעק פול,  
אני לא יודע למה, אבל אני חייב הפסקה מהם, הם אחים שלי אבל לפעמים מעצבנים אותי.  
יצאתי מהבית בלי לומר שלום, הם רגילים לזה, וזו לא הפעם הראשונה שאני יוצא בכעס בלי לומר דבר.

ארבע שעות עברו מאז שראיתי את אן בפעם הראשונה והאחרונה ומרגיש כמו נצח, אני לא יכול לחכות עוד יום כדי לראות אותה שוב.  
הסתובבתי וחיפשתי אותה בכל העיר אבל לשווא.  
חזרתי לבית לקראת חצות לאחר שלא מצאתי אותה בשום מקום, הייתי עייף מהחיפושים אחריה,  
חשבתי על ליאה ועל מה שהיא תגיד לי, אין לי כוח להעלבות שלה, זו לא אשמתי שבגלל ההטבעה סאם עזב אותה לטובת אמלי, היא בטח תוציא את כל הכעס שלה כלפי סאם, עליי.  
היא אחותי, אני אוהב אותה, אבל לפעמים היא מעצבנת אותי מאוד לא רק אותי, את כולם היא מעצבנת!  
נשכבתי על מיטתי וחשבתי על אן, על איך אני הולך למצוא אותה, על העיניים שלה ועל העתיד שאולי יהיה לנו יחד.

השעון צלצל בחוזקה בבוקר והעיר אותי משנתי.  
השעה הייתה 7:30 כשליאה נכנסה לחדרי, בדרך כלל אני לא מתראה איתה כל היום למעט כשיש לנו פגישה אצל סאם.  
"בוקר טוב אח יקר!" אמרה ליאה בשמחה.  
"בוקר טוב" מלמלתי, זה מקרה יוצא דופן שליאה באה לחדרי ועוד כשהיא שמחה.  
"למה את כזו שמחה?" שאלתי, מופתע.  
"אחי הקטן התאהב! למה שלא אהיה שמחה?" שאלה.  
"אולי בגלל שאת אף פעם לא שמחה ואולי בגלל שאת שונאת שמישהו מתאהב" אמרתי,

אני לא רוצה להעליב אותה או משהו, זה ממש מוזר שפתאום אחרי שאני מתאהב היא שמחה בשבילי.  
"אל תדבר שטויות, פשוט תסתפק בזה " אמרה ושוב מצב רוחה הכועס חזר.  
"באמת תודה אחותי היקרה" אמרתי ויצאתי מהחדר.  
התקלחתי, התלבשתי, צחצחתי את שיניי, ואכלתי ארוחת בוקר במהירות,  
יצאתי לבית הספר בסביבות 8:20 והגעתי לשם כעשר דקות לאחר מכן.  
נכנסתי לשיעור אנגלית והתיישבתי במקומי הרגיל, המקום הכי טוב בכיתה  
בחלק האחורי של הכיתה, בשני המושבים הקרובים לדלת, כך היציאה שלי מהכיתה תהייה קלה יותר.  
המחשבה שאולי אן נמצאת בבית הספר עשתה אותי מאושר, אבל אני צריך לחכות עד להפסקה כדי לחפש אותה שוב וזה לא עשה אותי מאושר.  
המורה נכנס לכיתה, הניח את תיקו על השולחן ונעמד מול הכיתה.  
"בוקר טוב תלמידים" אמר וכל התלמידים בכיתה הפנו את ראשם אליו.  
"היום נעסוק בכתיבה, אני אכתוב על הלוח משימת כתיבה ותצטרכו להגיש לי אותה בסוף השיעור" אמר וניגש ללוח.  
המורה כתב את המשימה וכולם ניגשו לעבודה.

לאחר כמה דקות, מלאכית נכנסה לכיתה, כל התלמידים הסתכלו עלייה.  
המזל עומד לצידי היום! בהיתי בה כשהיא דיברה אל המורה, שיערה היה פזור, היא לבשה חולצה שחורה עם נצנצים, ג'ינס סקיני לבן ומגפיים שחורות.  
התעשתתי כאשר המורה הצביע לכיווני וראיתי את אן פוסעת לעברי  
ומתיישבת בכיסא הפנוי שלידי, היא חייכה והסתכלה אליי בענייה הכחולות, הסירה את התיק שהיה תלוי על כתפייה, הניחה אותו ליד כיסאה והסתובבה אליי בחיוך.  
מצאתי שוב את עצמי בוהה בכל תנועה שלה.  
"סת'?" היא שאלה בחיוך, החיוך שלה פשוט מושלם וגרם לי גם לחייך.  
"כן, אן?" שאלתי בחזרה, עדיין מחייך אליה.  
"כן, אן" היא צחקקה, "אז מה אנחנו עושים בכיתה היום?" שאלה.  
"המורה נתן משימת כתיבה על הלוח, אבל לא נראה לי שמישהו עושה אותה" עניתי והיא פשוט ישבה ושתקה..  
היא מקסימה, הרגשתי שאני טובע בתוך העיניים הכחולות שלה, הפנים שלה פשוט מושלמות, היא היקום שלי , אני חי ונושם בשבילה!  
עדיין בהיתי בה ועינינו נפגשו מדי פעם, היא פשוט יפה, הריח שנדף ממנה הוא שילוב של לילך ווניל, שגורם לי להימשך אליה יותר.  
"יש משהו שאתה צריך?" היא שאלה. "אתה בוהה בי וזה ממש לא יפה!" אמרה בכעס..  
לא ידעתי מה להרגיש, גרמתי למלאכית שלי לכעוס! "אני מצטער, לא התכוונתי לגרום לך להרגיש לא נוח" התנצלתי, ניסיתי להגיד את מה שהרגשתי במילים.  
אני לא רוצה אף פעם לראות אותה נפגעת או מרגישה כאב, אני לא יכול לסבול את זה.

"זה בסדר" היא אמרה אליי בחיוך. רציתי לראות אותה תמיד מחייכת, לא רציתי לגרום לה שוב לאי נוחות.

"אפשר לשאול אותך שאלה אישית?" שאלתי.  
"כמובן, שאל" אמרה בחיוך.

"למה עברת לפה?" שאלתי בסקרנות, אני רוצה לדעת כל דבר קטן עלייה.  
" אחי נפטר לפני חצי שנה, לא יכולנו להישאר יותר בעיר הקודמת, כל דבר הזכיר לנו את אחי ולא יכולנו לסבול את זה ואז הציעו להורי לעבוד פה באזור, קפצנו על ההזדמנות ועברנו לפה" אמרה בעצב. נראה שקשה לה לדבר על מות אחיה ואני לא יכול לראות אותה עצובה יותר.  
"אני מבין... אז..." באתי לשאול אותה עוד שאלה, אך הצלצול הפריע בעדי, כל התלמידים קמו לכיוון הדלת.  
אן קמה מכיסאה והרימה את תיקה מהרצפה, "נראה אותך כבר בסביבה" אמרה ונופפה לי לשלום.  
"כן, נראה אותך בסביבה" אמרתי בלחש.


	3. Chapter 3

**חברים חדשים**

"אפשר לשאול אותך שאלה אישית"? שאל סת'

"כמובן, שאל" עניתי וחייכתי לעברו.

"למה עברת לפה?" שאל בסקרנות.

זו באמת הייתה שאלה אישית, קשה לי לדבר על כך ועל הסיבה עברנו לפה, קשה לי להיזכר באחי מבלי שרגשות האשם יציפו אותי.

אך אני מרגישה בנוח עם סת' ויכולה לדבר איתו על הכל. אולי כדאי שאספר לו מה הסיבה? הרי בסופו של דבר אם נמשיך לדבר הוא יידע.

" אחי נפטר לפני חצי שנה ולא יכולנו להישאר יותר בעיר הקודמת, כל דבר הזכיר לנו את אחי ולא יכולנו לסבול יותר, ואז הציעו להוריי לעבוד פה באזור, קפצנו מיד על ההזדמנות ועברנו לכאן" בעצב.

קצת היה לי קשה לומר את הדברים האלה אך אמרתי אותם בלי היסוס ובעצב.

היה לי נוח לדבר איתו על הנושא הזה.

"אני מבין... אז..." הוא אמר, אך בדיוק הצלצול הפריע.

כל התלמידים קמו לכיוון הדלת וכך גם אני, הרמתי את תיקי על כתפי. "נראה אותך בסביבה" אמרתי לסת' ונופפתי לו לשלום.

אני חושבת שהוא אמר משהו, אך כבר לא שמעתי אותו כל כך.

יצאתי מהכיתה למסדרון, הוצאתי את מערכת השעות מתיקי וראיתי שהשיעור הבא הוא היסטוריה בחדר A18.

הלכתי לי במסדרון, מנסה למצוא את חדר A18 כשפתאום נתקלתי בבחור גבוה ונפלתי על הרצפה.

"אני כל כך מצטער" אמר הבחור הגבוה והושיט לי את ידו כדי לעזור לי לקום.

לקחתי את ידו וקמתי, הבחור הגבוה דומה מאוד לסת', אולי הם אחים?

"חדשה כאן?"

"כן" עניתי בחיוך.

"ברוכה הבאה ללה פוש!" הוא אמר ,בדיוק כמו אבא שלי וכמו קוויל אתמול, מה יש לכולם שהם אמורים לי את המשפט הזה באותה צורה?

"דרך אגב, אני ברדי" אמר והושיט את ידו ללחיצת יד.

"אן" עניתי והושטתי גם את ידי לעברו.

"אן? אן תומסון?" שאל בהתפלאות.

"כן, מאיפה אתה יודע את השם המשפחה שלי?" שאלתי בסקרנות בזמן שהמשכנו ללכת במסדרון.

"את לא מכירה אותי, אני חבר של סת' וקוויל, שני הבנים שפגשת אתמול?" הוא שאל.

"כן, אני זוכרת אותם, אני לומדת עם סת' אנגלית"

"באמת? מעולה!" אמר ברדי. "אז מה השיעור הבא שלך אן?" שאל.

"אמ... היסטוריה חדר A18".

"גם שלי!" אמר בשמחה, "בואי אראה לך היכן הכיתה" אמר והתחיל ללכת ואני אחריו.

השיעור עבר מהר יחסית, אני וברדי דיברנו במשך כל השיעור, יותר נכון ברדי דיבר כל הזמן על חברה שלו אמנדה ואני פשוט הקשבתי.

הוא אמר שאני חייבת להכיר אותה ושעוד נהיה חברות טובות בעתיד.

סוף השיעור הגיע וכל התלמידים יצאו להפסקה,

ניסיתי למצוא את הלוקר שלי, מה שלא היה כל כך קשה משום שבית הספר לא היה גדול כמו בית ספרי הישן.

הנחתי את הספרים של השיעורים הקודמים בלוקר ולקחתי את הספרים של השיעורים הבאים, התקדמתי לכיוון הקפיטריה כשלפתע נתקלה בי מישהי שנראתה בגילי, כל מחברותיה וספריה נפלו על הרצפה.

מה יש לי היום כשאני נתקלת באנשים?! זה היום הראשון שלי בבית הספר החדש, אני לחוצה, אני יכולה להיות קצת יותר מרוכזת במה שיש לפני! אמרתי לעצמי.

"אני כל כך מצטערת" אמרתי לילדה ועזרתי לה להרים את הספרים והמחברות.

"לא לא, אני מצטערת, אני כל כך לא מרוכזת היום" אמרה היא בחיוך.

קמנו שנינו מהרצפה.

"אני קייטי" אמרה וחייכה אליי.

"אני אן" אמרתי, והלכנו לעבר הקפיטריה בשקט.

לאחר כמה דקות של שקט ולפני שהגענו לקפיטריה החלה קייטי לשאול אותי שאלות.

"חדשה פה, נכון? שאלה, ואני הנהנתי בראשי.

הגענו לקפיטריה וקייטי הזמינה אותי לשבת לידה בשולחן פנוי.

"מאיפה עברת לפה? שאלה קייטי בזמן שהוציאה את כריך שלה.

"שיקגו" עניתי.

"ולמה עברת לפה? היא שאלה.

"ההורים שלי מצאו עבודה פה באזור, אז עברנו לכאן" עניתי בלי להזכיר את אחי.

אני לא יודעת למה הרגשתי בנוח לדבר עם סת' על הסיבה האמיתית למעבר שלי משיקגו לפה ולקייטי לא יכולתי לספר את כל האמת.

"אני מקווה שתשתלבי פה מהר מאוד" אמרה קייטי בחיוך.

"גם אני מקווה" אמרתי, מחייכת אליה בחזרה.

"היי אמנדה!" שמעתי וראיתי את קייטי מנופפת למישהי שעמדה בכניסה לקפיטריה, הבחורה הנהנה בראשה וצעדה לעברנו.

באיזו כיתה אמרת שאת? שאלה אותי קייטי והפנתה את ראשה בחזרה אליי.

" בכיתה יא'" עניתי.

"גם אני בכיתה יא'! אני חייבת להכיר לך את כל החברות והחברים שלי" אמרה בשמחה.

" אשמח להכיר אותם" וחייכתי אליה.

"נתחיל באמנדה" אמרה כשהסתכלה לכיוון הבחורה שבאה לעברנו.

" גם היא בכיתה יא', ואני חושבת שתהיו חברות טובות אם תתחברי אליה, אבל, אם לא, היא יכולה להיות הסיוט הכי נורא שלך." אמרה.

אמנדה ממש גבוהה, שערה הבלונדיני מגיע לה מעל למותניים, היא מתלבשת בצורה יפה וכנראה היא אחת מהמקובלות פה.

"היא אחת מהמקובלות פה" אמרה קייטי ואישרה את מה שחשבתי. "אבל היא מאוד חמודה, יש לי מזל שאני חברה שלה" אמרה וחייכה אליי.

"את מדברת על אמנדה חברה של ברדי?" שאלתי בסקרנות.

"כן! איך את יודעת?"

"אני לומדת עם ברדי היסטוריה וכל השיעור הוא מדבר רק עלייה".

"אז אני מבינה שאת מכירה את ברדי" אמרה קייטי בזמן שאמנדה באה והתיישבה בכיסא הפנוי שליד קייטי.

"את מכירה את ברדי שלי?" שאלה אמנדה.

"בערך, אני לומדת איתו היסטוריה" עניתי.

"אמנדה, זוהי אן, היא חדשה כאן באזור ולומדת איתנו בשכבה" אמרה קייטי בשמחה.

"נעים מאוד להכיר אותך אן, אני אמנדה".

"כבר הבנתי את זה..." מלמלתי בלחש ומקווה שהן לא שמעו אותי.

"איפה היילי ואלכס?" שאלה קייטי את אמנדה.

"הן כבר אמורות להגיע עם הבנים" אמנדה ענתה.

"בנים?" שאלתי בסקרנות.

"כן, בנים, סת', ברדי, קולין ודיימון" ענתה קייטי.

"סת' ודיימון לומדים כיתה אחת מעלינו, ברדי וקולין לומדים איתנו בשכבה" אמרה אמנדה.

התעודדתי כששמעתי את שמו שת סת', אני ממש מחבבת אותו, אני לא יכולה לחכות לראות אותו שוב, לא אכפת לי אם יבהה בי שוב, אני רק רוצה לראות את עיניו הירוקות נפגשות עם עיניי.

גאד אן ! תתאפסי על עצמך! את מכירה את סת' פחות מיממה וכבר חושבת עליו דברים כאלה?! אני חייבת להסיח את דעתי ומהר. אמרתי לעצמי.

"הכל בסדר אן?" שאלה קייטי בדאגה.

"כן, הכל מעולה" עניתי מהר.

"הנה הם באים!" אמרה אמנדה בהתרגשות.

סובבתי את ראשי לכיוון כניסת הקפיטריה וראיתי שתי בנות וארבעה בנים באים לעברנו.

ראיתי את חיוכו המדהים של סת' כשהבחין בי, ברדי דיבר עם סת' אך סת' כלל לא הקשיב לו, רק בהה בי ואני בו. נראה היה כאילו רק הוא ואני קיימים בעולם.

לפתע הכל התנפץ כאשר נפלתי לאחור מכיסאי לרצפה, אני מקווה שאף אחד לא ראה אותי, אך מהצחקוקים והמבטים שננעצו הבנתי שכולם ראו זאת.

כל הכבוד אן! היום הראשון בלימודים וכבר פדיחות...

"אן, אן, הכל בסדר? קיבלת מכה?" שאל סת' בדאגה.

לא שמתי לב שקייטי, אמנדה, סת', ברדי ושאר הבנות והבנים כבר היו פה עד שסת' שאל אותי.

"כן, אני בסדר" מלמלתי ונסתי לקום ללא הצלחה.

סת' הושיט את ידו לעזרה וקמתי באיטיות.

"את בטוחה שאת בסדר?" שאלה אותי אחת מהבנות.

"בטוחה, בטוחה" אמרתי וחייכתי לעברו.  
סת' עדין החזיק בידי, וזה נראה שידי הקטנה הותאמה בדיוק לידו הגדולה, ידו הייתה חמה מאוד והרגשתי שאני עומדת להיכבות [מלשון כוויה], אבל זה לא היה לי אכפת.  
הצלצול צלצל לסיום ההפסקה וסת' עזב את ידי במהירות, הרגשתי עצובה כשהוא עשה זאת וזה נראה כאילו הוא מרגיש בדיוק כמוני לפני הבעת פניו.  
בהינו אחד על השני למשך כמה שניות ואז סת' שבר את השקט בינינו,  
"אפשר ללוות אותך לשיעור הבא אן?" הוא שאל.  
"כמובן" עניתי בביישנות.

"מה השיעור הבא שלך בדיוק?" שאל סת'.  
"אני חושבת מתמטיקה" אמרתי בחוסר וודאות והוצאתי את מערכת השעות שלי מהתיק, כמו שחשבתי, בערך, השיעור הבא שלי הוא מתמטיקה עם.. רבקה בלאק.  
"קדימה, אני אלווה אותך לכיתה" הוא אמר וחייך לעברי, חושף את שיניו הלבנות והישרות להפליא, הרגשתי צורך לחייך כשהוא חייך אליי, אז חייכתי.

הלכנו לכיתה בשקט, הרגשתי שוב שעיניו היפות מסתכלות עליי אך לא העזתי להסתכל עליו,  
כשהוא מסתכל עליי אני מרגישה כאילו רק אני והוא קיימים העולם, הוא גורם לי להרגיש משהו שלא הרגשתי עד היום ואני לא יודעת מה ההרגשה הזו.  
הדבר הראשון שאני אעשה כשאגיע לבית זה להתקשר לקמיל ולספר לה על כל היום הזה, אמרתי וחייכתי לעצמי.  
כמובן שסת' ראה שאני מחייכת אבל הוא לא אמר מילה.  
הגענו לפתח הכיתה, רוב התלמידים היו שם אך המורה עדיין לא הגיע לשיעור. סובבתי את ראשי כדי להסתכל על סת', ראיתי שהוא מסתכל לכיוון מישהי בכיתה.

היא הייתה לא איתנו בקפיטריה אז אני לא מכירה אותה, אבל זה נראה שסת' מכיר אותה לפי איך שהוא מסתכל עליה.  
היא הסתכלה עליו בחזרה ואז הפנתה את מבטה אליי, היא נראתה כועסת לראות את סת' איתי.  
"היא תתגבר על זה" מלמל סת' בלחש.  
"מי?" שאלתי.  
"אף אחת, אף אחת" הוא אמר לי בחיוך. "כדאי שאלך לשיעור שלי עכשיו לפני שאאחר" סת' אמר.  
"אני לא רוצה לגרום לך לאחר, באמת כדאי שתילך לשיעור" אמרתי מחייכת לעברו.  
"אז, נתראה בסביבה?" הוא שאל.  
צחקקתי ואמרתי "נתראה בסביבה".  
נכנסתי לכיתה ושמעתי מישהי קוראת לי, זו הייתה אמנדה, היא ישבה עם קולין והיילי בחלק האחורי של הכיתה,

התקדמתי לעברם והרגשתי את מבטה הקודר של אותה מישהי שהסתכלה עליי ועל סת' מקודם. מעניין מה הבעיות שלה איתי, שאלתי את עצמי בסקרנות.

"מה הקטע עם שון?" שאל אותי קולין.  
"מי?" שאלתי.  
"זאתי שבהתה בך עכשיו" הוא ענה.  
"אמ אני חושבת שהיא כועסת על זה שסת' ליווה אותי לכיתה" עניתי.  
"כנראה, היא מאוהבת בסת' כבר חודשים והיא לא יכולה לראות אותו עם מישהי אחרת" אמרה היילי.  
"היא תמיד הורסת לסת' את מערכת היחסים שלו עם בנות אחרות" אמנדה אמרה.

"אני לא בקשר עם סת', אז מה היא רוצה ממני?" שאלתי.  
"לפי איך שסת' מסתכל עלייך, בטח מצאת חן בעיניו" אמרתי היילי בשמחה.

אני? אני מוצאת חן בעיניי סת'? זה לא ייתכן. רק הגעתי לפה, איך אני יכולה למצוא חן בעיניו?!  
למרות שהוא דיי מוצא חן בעיניי . חייכתי לעצמי.  
המורה נכנסה לכיתה והתיישבתי בכיסא הפנוי ליד היילי.

יום הלימודים הראשון שלי בבית הספר החדש עבר מהר מאוד לשמחתי.  
כל הזמן חשבתי על מה שהיילי אמרה לי בתחילת שיעור מתמטיקה: 'לפי איך שסת' מסתכל עלייך, בטח מצאת חן בעיניו'.  
המשפט הזה חזר על עצמו בראשי שוב ושוב, אני עדיין לא יכולה להאמין שאני יכולה למצוא חן בעיניי סת', הוא כזה חמוד, נראה טוב, חברותי וכל הדברים הטובים...  
למה דווקא אני? למה דווקא אני הייתי צריכה למצוא חן בעיניו?  
עם כל מה שיש לי עכשיו בחיים, רק זה מה שהיה חסר לי, אהבה חדשה או מה שזה לא יהיה...  
אבל קיימת גם האפשרות שמה שהיילי אמרה הוא לא נכון, והמחשב הזו העציבה אותי וגם שימחה אותי.  
המחשבות האלה מנעו ממני להתרכז בשיעורים ואני בטוחה שפספסתי דברים דיי חשובים שהמורות והמורים אמרו.

שעת הלימודים האחרונה הסתיימה, יצאתי מהכיתה וחיפשתי את סת' ואת שאר החברים החדשים שהכרתי היום אבל לא ראיתם אותם בשם מקום.  
יצאתי מבית הספר בניסיון לחפש אותם, אבל הם גם לא היו שם. מוזר.

התחלתי ללכת לכיוון החנייה בדיוק כשקיבלתי הודעה בפלאפון:  
**אני מצטערת****מתוקתי****, ****אבל אני ואבא לא יכולים לקחת אותך מבית הספר****היום****.  
****אמא****.**

אני בקושי יום בעיר הזו, איך הם מצפים שאני אחזור לבית כשאני לא יודעת את הדרך?!  
**אני לא יודעת את הדרך לבית****, ****איך אני אמורה לחזור לבד****?** שלחתי הודעה בחזרה.

כל החברים החדשים וההורים שלי נטשו אותי ביום הראשון שלי בלימודים פה, מה אני אמורה לעשות לבד?

**תשאלי אנשים אם הם יודעים את הדרך לבית****.** אמי ענתה בהודעה.  
היא יודעת טוב מאוד שאני שונאת לשאול אנשים איך מגיעים למקום מסוים והיא עדיין אומרת לי את זה.  
הסתכלתי מסביבי וכל מה שראיתי היה בית הספר, חניון ריק כמעט ממכוניות ויער.  
אני זוכרת שהדרך לבית החדש היה בכיוון של יער ,אבל לא הייתי בטוחה ולא היה לי את האומץ לשאול אנשים ברחוב איפה נמצא הבית השלי אז החלטתי ללכת בכיוון היער.  
נכנסתי לתוך היער, הלכתי לפחות רבע שעה אבל עדיין לא ראיתי את הבית שלי או בית כלשהו.  
הגעתי למסקנה. הלכתי לאיבוד.  
לפחות יש לי את הפלאפון שלי ואני תמיד יכולה לחזור בכיוון שבו באתי.  
הסתובבתי לאחור כדי לחזור בכיוון שהגעתי אבל לא ידעתי לאן לפנות, ישר? ימינה? שמאלה?  
למען השם! איך אני אמורה למצוא את הדרך לבית או את הדרך חזרה לבית הספר?!  
למה הייתי צריכה בכלל ללכת דרך היער?!  
נעמדתי במקום, לא יודעת מה לעשות, לאן לפנות, הרגשתי אבודה.  
שמעתי רעשים מאחוריי, פחדתי להסתובב ולהסתכל מי עשה את הרעשים האלו אבל אני בשיא טיפשותי הייתי חייבת להסתובב.  
ברגע שהסתובבתי הצטערתי על כך, מולי עמדו שלושה דובים, לא דובים אלא זאבים.  
זאבים ענקיים! בחיים לא ראיתי זאבים כאלה ענקיים, על מי אני עובדת? בחיים לא ראיתי זאבים!


	4. Chapter 4

**פחד**

הרגשתי שאני עומדת לבכות עוד שנייה מרוב הפחד.  
כמה דברים רעים יכולים לקרות ביום אחד? שאלתי את עצמי.  
בוא נראה, נתקלתי בברדי ונפלתי על הרצפה, נתקלתי בקייטי והפלתי את דבריה על הרצפה, נפלתי מהכיסא בהפסקה, הלכתי לאיבוד ביער ועכשיו אני נמצאת מול זאבים! עניתי לעצמי על השאלה.  
עמדו מולי שלושה זאבים, פרוותו של הזאב שעמד בראש הייתה בצבע חול ופרוותיהם של שני הזאבים שעמדו מאחוריו הייתה בצבע אדום-חום.  
היה בהם משהו מוכר, כאילו ראיתי אותם בעבר, אבל זה לא ייתכן כי בחיים שלי לא ראיתי זאבים.

הזאבים לא הסתכלו עליי אלא על משהו שמאחורי, רציתי להסתובב ולראות על מה הם מסתכלים אך פחדתי שאם אעשה זאת אז הם יקפצו עלי ויאכלו אותי.  
פתאום הרגשתי ידיים קרות על כתפיי ומישהי לחשה לי באוזן "אל תפחדי ילדה, הכל יגמר תוך שנייה". קפאתי במקום, לא יכולתי לזוז, לדבר ובטח שלא לברוח.  
אני הולכת למות. אמרתי לעצמי. אני הולכת למות. צעקתי לעצמי בראש.  
דבר האחרון שראיתי הוא שאחד הזאבים עם הפרווה בצבע חול-ים קפץ עליי ואז הכל נהייה שחור.

האם אני מתה? האם אני בגן עדן או בגהנום? ולמה אני לא רואה את טום איתי?  
כל כך הרבה שאלות אך אף לא תשובה אחת.  
שמעתי רעשים, יותר נכון קולות, אך לא שמעתי אותם היטב.  
לא הצלחתי להבין מה הם אומרים, רק רציתי שהם ישתקו ויתנו לי למות בשקט, אם אני בכלל מתה.  
"המוצצת דם המטופשת הזו ניסתה לנשוך אותה!" מישהו צעק.  
לא הצלחתי לזהות את הקול של מי שאמר את זה, על מה הוא בכלל מדבר?.  
לבסוף, הבנתי שאני לא מתה ושאני נמצאת בבית כלשהו.  
ניסיתי לפקוח את עיניי אך האור היה בהיר מדיי.  
"היא מתעוררת" מישהי אמרה בשמחה , לקח לי זמן להבין שזו הייתה אמנדה שאמרה זאת.  
"אן, את בסדר?" שאר מישהו בקול מודאג.  
הצלחתי לפקוח את עיניי וראיתי את פניהם המודאגות של אמנדה, סת' ועוד כמה אנשים.  
"אני חושבת שאני בסדר" עניתי. "מה בדיוק קרה?" שאלתי, בעוד שאני מנסה להבין איפה אני.  
"הבנים מצאו אותך מעולפת ביער והם הביאו אותך לבית של סת' שהיה הכי קרוב" ענתה אמנדה.  
הבנתי שאני בסלון של הבית, ספות ישנות, שולחן באמצע וממול טלוויזיה דיי גדולה.  
שמתי לב שלא רק אמנדה וסת' היו בסלון אלא גם ברדי, קולין, דיימון, אלכס, היילי ועוד מישהי שלא זיהיתי, היא ממש דומה לסת' אך אני כבר לא יודעת אם היא באמת אחותו או לא כי גם שאר הבנים דומים לסת' והם בטוח לא אחים.  
"הינה, קחי" היילי אמרה ונתנה לי כוס מים.  
"תודה" עניתי, לקחתי את הכוס ושתיתי את כל המים.  
"אז איך את מרגישה?" שאלה אמנדה.  
"באמת שאני לא יודעת" עניתי וצחקקתי.  
"כואב לך איפשהו?" סת' שאל.  
"למה שיכאב לי איפשהו?" שאלתי בחזרה.  
"לא יודע, את צריכה להגיד לי" סת' ענה וחייך לעברי.  
"לא כואב לי בשום מקום" עניתי וחייכתי לעברו בחזרה.  
לאחר כמה דקות של שקט ברדי החל לדבר "אז אן, מה קרה לפני שהתעלפת?" הוא שאל.  
אני לא יודעת מה לענות לו, זה כנראה ישמע מוזר אם אני אגיד 'הלכתי לאיבוד ביער, נתקלתי בזאבים ואחר כך שמעתי מישהי אומרת לי 'לא לדאוג והכל יגמר תוך שנייה' ואז התעלפתי' זה לא נשמע מהעולם הזה. פחדתי שהם יחשבו שאני משוגעת או משהו.

"אני רק זוכרת שהלכתי לאיבוד ביער" עניתי.  
"את לא זוכרת שום דבר חוץ מזה?" שאל קולין בסקרנות.  
"לא" שיקרתי. לא רציתי לספר את האמת.  
"אני בטח צריכה ללכת הביתה" אמרתי לכולם ונסתי לקום.  
כנראה קמתי מבהירות, משום שהרגשתי סחרחורת. למזלי, סת' תפס אותי לפני שנפלתי.  
"תודה" מלמלתי.  
"אולי כדאי שאקח אותך לבית?" הוא שאל.  
"אני באמת חושבת שכדאי" עניתי.  
אמרתי שלום וחיבקתי את כולם, כולל את הבחורה שלא זיהיתי, היא אמרה לי ששמה הוא ליאה ושהיא באמת אחותו של סת'.  
הלכנו למכונית של סת', יש לו מכונית די נחמדה, לא מפוארת מדי אך גם לא פשוטה מדי.  
סת' פתח לי את הדלת והתיישבתי בכסא המכונית, לאחר כמה שניות סת' התיישב גם הוא.  
"אז, איפה את גרה?" הוא שאל.  
אין לי מושג" עניתי וצחקקתי.  
"אל תדאגי, אני יודעת איפה" הוא אמר וחייך לעברי.  
"אז למה אתה שואל איפה אני גרה?" שאלתי.  
"רק ניסיתי להיות מנומס" הוא ענה והתניע את מכוניתו.  
הנסיעה לבית שלי הייתה שקטה ומהירה, סת' לא אמרה מילה כל הדרך ואני הייתי שקועה במחשבות על מה שקרה היום.  
אני רק רוצה להגיע לבית, לעשות מקלחת חמה, לשעות שיעורי בית וללכת לישון.  
לא שמתי לך שהגענו לבית עד שסת' עצר את המכונית.  
"הגענו" הוא אמר.  
"שמתי לב" עניתי. "מה שעה בכלל?" שאלתי.  
"חמש אחר הצהריים". הוא ענה.  
"אוקי, הייתי מזמינה אותך להיכנס אך בטח אבא שלי כבר בבית והבית ממש מבולגן בגלל המעבר" אמרתי.  
"זה בסדר, גם ככה אני צריך לחזור" הוא ענה, מחייך לעברי, הוא תמיד מחייך שזה משגע! יש לו חיוך מקסים שתמיד עושה חשק גם לחייך.  
"אז... אני אלך לי עכשיו" אמרתי ועשיתי את דרכי מחוץ למכונית.  
"אל תלכי" הוא אמר ממש בלחש. התפלאתי ששמעתי את זה.  
"מה אמרת?" שאלתי.  
"אמ... כלום, נתראה מחר" הוא אמר.  
"אוקי..." אמרתי בחזרה. סגרתי את דלת המכונית והלכתי לכיוון הבית שהיה שני מטר מאיפה שסת' הוריד אותי.  
כשהגעתי לבית מצאתי את אבי רואה טלוויזיה.  
היי אבא" אמרתי והוא הסתובב לעברי.  
"היי אן, איך היה היום הראשון שלך בבית הספר החדש?" הוא שאל בשמחה.  
"אמ... אפשר להגיד שנורמאלי" עניתי. לא אכפת לו שחזרתי רק עכשיו? הלימודים הסתיימו לפני 4 שעות!  
"יופי, הכרת חברים חדשים?" הוא שאל.  
"כן" עניתי.  
"אוקי, אמא השאירה לך אוכל במקרר" הוא אמר וחזר לראות טלוויזיה.  
הלכתי לכיוון המטבח הגדול, נזכרתי שלא אכלתי כלום כל היום חוץ מארוחת הבוקר שאמא שלי הכריחה אותי לאכול.  
פתחתי את המקרר והוצאתי את הצלחתי שאמי הכינה לי, חיממתי את האכול והתחלתי לאכול.  
אמא שלי אוהבת לבשל, אבל אחרי מותו של טום היא נהייה אובססיית לגבי בישול.  
סיימתי לאכול ושמתי את הצלחת בכיור. עוד מעד אני אעשה כלים חשבתי לעצמי.

יצאתי מהמטבח ועליתי במדרגות לחדרי.  
נכנסתי לחדרי שכבר היה מסודר עם כל דבריי. הלכתי לכיוון הארון כדי להוציא משם פיג'מה מחממת ללילות הקרים פה ואז הלכתי לאמבטיה.  
פתחתי את המים החמים, נותנת לאמבטיה להתמלאות, הורדתי את בגדיי והרמתי את שערי כדי שהוא לא יירטב.  
נכנסתי לתוך האמבטיה החמה, לא הייתי יוצאת מפה בחיים אם הייתה לי את האפשרות הזאת.

שוב שקעתי במחשבות על מה שקרה לי היום בבית הספר ולאחר מכן.  
כל כך הרבה דברים קרו לי מאז שהגעתי לעיר הזו...גם דברים רעים וגם דברים טובים.  
נשארתי באמבטיה למשך הרבה זמן, לבסוף נרדמתי עד שדפיקת דלת העירה אותי.  
"כן?" שאלתי.  
"אן, הכל בסדר? את הכל הרבה זמן באמבטיה" שאלה אותי אמי. מתי בכלל היא הספיקה להגיע לבית?  
כנראה שבאמת הייתי הרבה זמן פה.  
יצאתי מן המים החמים, ניגבתי את גופי ולבשתי את הפיג'מה המחממת שלי.  
יצאתי מחדר האמבטיה ישר לחדרי, לקחתי את מחשב הנייד החדש שהורי קנו לי ליום ההולדת מהשולחן לכיוון המיטה, נכנסתי מתחת לסמיכות והדלקתי את המחשב.  
נכנסתי למסנג'ר בתקווה שקמיל תהייה מחוברת. לצערי היא לא הייתה.  
לפתע שמעתי דפיקה על דלת חדרי, מי זה כבר יכול להיות? שאלתי את עצמי.  
והתשובה התגלתה במהרה לאחר שהדלת נפתחה. זה היה ברדי.

"היי אן", הוא אמר ונכנס לחדרי. בלי שהזמנתי אותו להיכנס.  
"היי ברדי", אמרתי, מנסה לעצור את כעסי. אני לא סובלת שנכנסים לחדר שלי בלי רשותי, גם אם אני בחדר וגם אם לא.  
"מה אתה עושה פה?" שאלתי בעוד שהסתכלתי סביב לראות אם השארתי דברים על הרצפה שבן לא אמור לראות.  
"שכחת את התיק שלך בבית של סת'" הוא ענה וזרק לעברי את התיק.  
"היי! תיזהר לאן שאתה זורק דברים, כמעט פגעת בי!" אמרתי כמעט בצעקות וברדי צחק על התגובה שלי.  
"אני דיי מופתעת" אמרתי לאחר כמה דקות של שקט. באמת הייתי מופתעת שהוא ידע איפה אני גרה ושהוא עוד בא אליי רק כדי להביא לי את התיק.  
"ממה את כל כך מופתעת?" הוא שאל בעוד שהוא מתקרב אליי.  
"קודם כל, אני מופתעת מזה שבאת. דבר שני, אני מופתעת שההורים שלי נתנו לך להיכנס ועוד בשעה כזו, השעה לא כל כך מאוחרת, אבל בכל זאת, זו לא שעה שבאים לבקר" עניתי.  
"לזה יש סיבה דיי הגיונות", הוא אמר והתיישב לידי על המיטה, הייתי צריכה לזוז מעט כי הוא כמעט מחץ לי את הרגליים מרוב שהוא גדול!

"קודם כל" הוא חזר על דבריי, "סת' לא יכל להביא לך בעצמו את תיקך משום שיש לו סידורים ואמנדה שכנעה אותי לבוא לפה ולהביא לך את התיק כי גם היא לא יכלה לבוא" הוא אמר. יכולתי לראות שהוא מתגעגע לאמנדה למרות שהוא ראה אותה לפני שנייה.  
"ויש לך גם הסבר ללמה ההורים שלי מרשים לך להיות פה?" שאלתי.  
"למען האמת, כן" הוא אמר בהתלהבות.  
"אז בוא נשמע את הסברך" אמרתי.  
"אבא שלי הוא הבוס של אבא שלך, רוב הזמן אני נמצא בעבודה של אבא שלי כך אני מכיר כל העובדים והם מכירים אותי, כנראה בגלל זה אבא שלך הסכים לי להיכנס בדלת" הוא ענה וצחק.  
"זה באמת מסביר את הכל" אמרתי וגיחכתי.

"אז איך את מרגישה אן?" הוא שאל. לא הבנתי למה הוא המתכוון.  
ברדי ראה שאני לא מבינה אותו ואמר "את יודעת..., התעלפת היום...".  
אה... לזה הוא התכוון!. בכלל שכחתי מכל המקרה הזה. למה הוא חייב להזכיר אותו?  
"אני בסדר", עניתי וחייכתי אליו.  
"שמח לשמוע" הוא אמר וחייך אליי בחזרה.

ישבנו בשקט לכמה דקות, ברדי הפר את השתיקה ראשון.  
"אז אן, יש לך חבר?" הוא שאל.  
זה עשה אותי עצובה לחשוב על החברים שלי בשיקגו, שם גם נמצא חבר שלי... לשעבר...  
"לא כרגע" עניתי, מנסה לא להראות את העצב שיש בי.  
"היית צריכה להיפרד ממנו כשעברת לפה?" הוא שאל.  
איך הוא ידע? זה כנראה כל כך ברור.

"משהו כזה" עניתי בעצב.  
"ויש מישהו שמוצא חן בעינייך מבית הספר?" הוא שאל כשהוא עושה לי עיניים.  
כן! עמדתי לצעוק את התשובה, אבל לא יכולתי, זה כל כך מביך לדבר על זה עם בן ועוד חבר טוב של מי שמצא חן בעיניי!  
זה כאילו שהוא עושה את זה בכוונה.

"ואם יש מישהו, אני לא הולכת להגיד **לך** על זה" עניתי בעוד שאני מדגישה את ה-'לך'.  
"למה לא?" הוא שאל בתמימות.  
" דבר ראשון, אתה בן. דבר שני, אני מכירה אותך **רק יום אחד**, אני לא הולכת לספר לך את כל הסודות שלי". עניתי.  
"אף אחד לא ביקש ממך לספר לי את כל הסודות שלך" הוא אמר.  
"אם מישהו מוצא חן בעיניי אז זה סוד!" עניתי.

עד תשע בלילה ברדי ואני דיברנו וצחקנו על כל מני דברים, אני מרגישה כאילו שאני מכירה אותו כל חיי, למרות שאני מכירה אותו יום אחד. כל כך קל להתחבר עם האנשים פה בלה פוש!  
הלילה עבר דיי טוב, ישנתי מעולה וכמובן שחלמתי על סת'.  
אני לא יודעת למה אבל הוא לא יוצא לי מהראש, הרגשתי כאילו סת' כאן, כאילו הוא שומר עליי וזו הייתה הרגשה דיי טובה.


	5. Chapter 5

**התקדמות**

נקודת מבטו של סת'.

"למה אתה לא מספר לה?" דיימון שאל אותי כשנכנסו לחדר שלי.

"אני מפחד מהתגובה שלה כשהיא תדע את האמת" אמרתי, התיישבתי על המיטה והתחלתי להוריד את הנעליים החדשות שלי. דיימון הסתכל עליי בעיניים מוזרות, הוא לא הבין למה הורדתי את נעליי.  
"מה אתה עושה?" הוא שאל.  
"מה נראה לך שאני עושה?" שאלתי בציניות.  
"מוריד נעליים" הוא ענה. באמת? לא ידעתי שאני מוריד נעליים..., דיימון אף פעם לא יודע לשאול את השאלות הנכונות, הוא שואל שאלות שהתשובות עליהן כל כך ברורות. מי שלא מכיר אותו יכול להתעצבן עליו, אבל מי שמכיר אותו יודע שהוא לא עושה את זה בכוונה.

הלכתי לכיוון ארון הבגדים והוצאתי משם חולצה ומכנס פשוטים. "אתה גם רוצה?" שאלתי את דיימון בעוד שאני מנופף בבגדיי.

"לא תודה, הבאתי לי כבר בתיק" הוא הצביע על התיק המונח ליד הדלת.

"איך שאתה רוצה" אמרתי. הורדתי גם את החולצה ונשארתי רק עם מכנס קצר, דיימון עשה כמוני.  
"יאללה, הולכים?" שאלתי בהתלהבות.  
"אחרייך אחי" הוא אמר.

יצאנו מחדרי לחצר, החצר פונה בדיוק ליער כך אף אחד לא יכול לראות מה אנחנו הולכים לעשות עכשיו.  
זה הרבה יותר נגיש שהבית שלי קרוב ליער, אבא שלי חשב על הכל ואני מודה לו על כך.

התחלתי להוריד את מכנסיי אבל מישהו הפריע לי, יותר נכון מיהי.  
"איכס!, סת', אל תעשה את זה פה! אני לא רוצה לראות אותך ערום!" ליאה צעקה עליי.

"אם את לא רוצה לראות אותי ערום את מוזמנת להיכנס לבית או ללכת מפה" אמרתי לה.

דיימון צחק מהצד ואחותי הסתכלה גם עליו, "אני לא רוצה לראות גם אותך ערום דיימון!" היא צעקה.

"ואני מזה רוצה לראות אותך ערומה" הוא אמר והפעם זה היה תורי לצחוק.  
"תתבגרו אנשים!" היא צעקה והסתובבה לכיוון הבית.

"אנחנו צריכים לעבור את זה כל פעם מחדש?" שאל אותי דיימון.

"כנראה שכן" אמרתי וצחקתי.

התקדמו לכיוון היער ושם אני ודיימון התפשטנו, לאחר כמה שניות כבר לא היינו בני אדם, אפשר להגיד שגם לפני לא היינו, אבל זה לא משנה.  
_שוב פעם התקרית עם ליאה__?_ קולין שאל.  
_יאפ_ עניתי.

נזכרתי בשיחה שלי עם דיימון בדיוק כשנכנסו לבית, אני לא מבין למה זה כל כך חשוב לו שאני אספר לאן את האמת.  
_זה חשוב לכולם סת__', __לא רק לדיימון_ קולין אמר. אני אתקן את עצמי, אני לא מבין למה זה חשוב לכולם שאני אספר לאן את האמת. טוב לי כרגע כשהיא לא יודעת שאנחנו אנשי זאב.

_אתה תצטרך לספר לה מתישהו_ אמר דיימון.

_אני יודע__, __אני יודע__..._ אמרתי. התחלתי לדמיין על איך אן תגיב כשהיא תדע.

'אן, יש לי משהו להגיד לך' אני אומר לה.

'מה אתה רוצה להגיד לי?' היא תענה בעוד שהיא מחייכת את החיוך המושלם שלה.

'אני... אני... איש זאב' אני אגיד.

בטח לא תהייה תגובה והשקט יהיה לא נוח.

'אן? הכל בסדר?' אני אומר לה.

'איך אתה יכול להמציא דבר כזה?!' היא תצעק עליי.

'אני לא המצאתי!' אני אומר, 'נראה לך שאני יכול להמציא דבר כזה?' אני אשאל אותה.

'בחיים שלי אל תעבוד עליי בנושא כזה, אני חושבת שיש לך בעיות נפשיות אם אתה חושב שאתה איש זאב' היא תאמר לי.

_אתה מקרה אבוד__'_ ברדי אמר לי בעוד שהוא צוחק עליי.

_אל תדאג__, __הכל יהיה בסדר__, __אני מאמין שהיא תגיב בצורה הרבה יותר טובה מהיילי_ דיימון אמר ונזכר באיך הוא סיפר לה ומה הייתה תגובתה.

אנחנו, אנשי הזאב, יכולים לשמוע את המחשבות של אחד השני. לדעתי, או יותר נכון לדעת כולם, זה די מעצבן. יש דברים אישיים שאנחנו לא רוצים לשתף עם שאר החבורה אבל אין לנו ברירה.

כשדיימון סיפר להיילי שהוא איש זאב היא לא האמינה לו בהתחלה, הוא הראה לה והיא ברחה לו.

דיימון לא האמין שזה קורה לו וגם כל השאר. זה היה די ברור שמישהי כמו היילי תברח מזאב כמו דיימון או מכל זאב אחר.

אני לא רוצה שדבר כזה יקרה לי עם אן, בגלל זה אני לא מספר לה.

_בסוף היא תדע לבד_ ברדי אמר.

_אני מעדיף את זה מאשר לספר לה_ אמרתי.

_תאמין לי כמה שאתה לא תירצה שזה יקרה__, __אם היא תדע לבד היא תכעס עלייך והיא לא תירצה להיות איתך בסוף_ אמר דיימון.

_אוקי__... __לא באתי להתייעץ איתכם או משהו__, __בואו נעשה את מה שאנחנו צריכים לעשות ונגמור עם העניין__!_ אמרתי.

_אם תפסיק לחשוב על אן אז אולי נוכל לא לדבר על העניין_ ברדי אמר.

_אתה יודע שאני לא יכול לעשות את זה__. __כמו שאתה לא יכול להפסיק לחשוב על אמנדה או כמו שדיימון לא יכול להפסיק לחשוב על היילי__, __אני לא יכול להפסיק לחשוב על אן__!_ אמרתי.

חזרתי לבית בסביבות חמש אחר הצהריים, אני לא יכול ללכת לראות את אן משום שהיא לא יכולה לצאת, ההורים שלה קרקעו אותה לפניי יומיים.

זה סבל בשבילי לא לראות אותה אחרי הלימודים, אני בקושי איתה בזמן הלימודים משום שאני לומד שנה אחת לפנייה, יש לנו רק שיעור אחד ביחד וההפסקות קצרות מדי בשבילי כשאני איתה.

אני יודע שאני יכול ללכת אליה אחרי בית הספר כשההורים שלה לא נמצאים בבית, אבל היום לא יכולתי לעשות זאת משום שהיו לי התחייבויות לחבורה. אולי מחר אני אעשה זאת.

"בוקר טוב" אמר הקול הכי מושלם בעולם.

הסתובבתי כדי לראות את הדבר המדהים שעומד לפניי, אן.

"בוקר מעולה" השבתי לה וחיבקתי אותה. כשהתחבקנו, העולם נעצר, כאילו רק שנינו קיימים בו. הריח שלה כל כך ממכר ומושך אותי אליה, אני לא יכול לחיות שנייה אחת בלעדיה.

"בוקר" ברדי אמר בקול. ברגע זה אני שונא אותו.

אני לא רוצה לעזוב את אן לעולם ובטח שלא לתת לה ללכת ממני, אבל אלו הם החיים ואני חייב לעשות זאת.

שחררתי את אן, זה היה כואב, אני לא יכול להגיד שלא כי זה מאוד כואב לי לעזוב אותה.

אן צחקקה מהסיטואציה שכנראה הייתה מבדרת בשבילה...

"בוקר" היא אמרתי לברדי.

ברדי ואן ממש התקרבו בכל הזמן שהיא פה, ברדי הוא אחלה בחור ואני מבין למה היא התחברה אליו, רק אני מקווה שהיא תאהב אותי בעתיד הקרוב.

עמדנו בחנייה של בית ספר עשר דקות לפני תחילת הלימודים, היה לי ולברדי תמיד את הרגל לבוא כמה דקות לפני תחילת הלימודים, ועכשיו שאן פה זה הרגל מעולה, היה לי יותר זמן לבלות איתה.

"מחר חופש למשך החודש הקרוב!" ברדי אמר בשמחה שאי אפשר לתאר אותה.

"גם כן חופש, אני תקועה בבית למשך שבועיים" אן אמרה בכעס. כשהיא אמרה זאת הרגשתי כאילו תוקעים לי סכין בחזה. כאב לי לראות אותה עצובה או כועסת, המטרה שלי היא לעשות אותה שמחה ואני אעשה זאת.

"אל תדאגי, נבוא אלייך כל בוקר בזמן שההורים שלך בעבודה ונארח לך חברה" אמנדה אמרה.

"כמובן!" אמרתי.

"תודה חברים, אתם כבר גורמים לי להרגשה טובה יותר" אן אמרה בחיוך.

נשענתי על המכונית שלי ובהיתי באן, הסתכלתי על איך שהיא מדבר עם אחרים, על היופי שלה. היא חייכה אליי כשראתה שבהיתי בה ואני חייכתי בחזרה .

"אז מה מצבכם אחי?" שאל דיימון, אפילו לא שמתי לב שהוא הגיע...

"המצב של מי?" שאלתי, עדיין הסתכלתי על אן, למרות שהיא קצת רחוקה ממני עדיין יכולתי לשמוע על מה היא ואמנדה מדברות בגלל השמיעה הטובה שיש לי בגלל שאני זאב.

"אתה רציני? שלך ושל אן!" הוא אמר.

"מצבי איתה רע מאוד" אמרתי בעצב. אין לי מושג מה לעשות איתה, איך לקרב אותה אליי, מתי לספר לה מה אני באמת. יש לי הרבה מאוד דברים על הראש... לפחות לא יהיו לימודים למשך חודש, מה שיעזור לי הרבה, אני מקווה.

"נראה כאילו אתה צריך עזרה" דיימון אמר.

"נראה לך??" שאלתי.

"אני בטוח שהבנות יכולות לעזור לך, תאמין לי שהן רוצות שתהיו ביחד וגם שאן תדע את האמת" הוא אמר.

זה רעיון ממש אבל ממש טוב שהבנות יעזרו לי עם אן, הן מבינות אחת את השנייה הרבה יותר טוב מאשר אני מבין אותן.

"תודה על העצה" אמרתי וחייכתי לעברו.  
"אין בעיה אחי" הוא אמר והלך להיילי ואני אחריו אך משהו עצר בעדי.

"אל תשכח שזהו היום הראשון שלנו בעבודה" ברדי אמר.

"נראה לך שאני אשכח?" שאלתי. האמת היא שבאמת שכחתי, אם הוא לא היה מזכיר לי אז לא הייתי בא והייתי מפוטר ואפילו עוד לא התחלתי לעבוד.

"בטח שנראה לי שתישכח, אתה נראה כל כך טרוד שכל מה שאני אומר לך נכנס מצד אחד ויוצא מהצד השני או בכלל לא נכנס" הוא אמר.

הוא לגמרי צודק. אני באמת חייב לעשות משהו בקשר לזה שאני כל כך טרוד לאחרונה.

לפני שהתאהבתי לא הייתי ככה טרוד וגם לא היה ממה להיות, עכשיו אני רק חושבת על אן ויש לי כל כך הרבה שאלות לשאול אותה ואני רוצה להיות רק איתה אך אני יודע שאני לא יכול.

"אתה שם אחי?" ברדי שאל והוציא אותי מתוך בועת ההטרדות שלי.

"לא, אני פה" עניתי בציניות והוא צחק מהתשובה.

"אז מה את עושה היום בערב?" שאלתי את אן.  
היא נתנה לי מבט כועס. כנראה אני לא צריך אפילו להזכיר בעקיפין שהיא בריתוק....

"אתה יודע טוב מאוד" היא אמרה קצת בעצבנות.

"אני לא יודע, ספרי" אמרתי לה וחייכתי.

ישבנו בכיתת אנגלית, השיעור הכי משעמם בעולם אבל כשאן איתי אין בכלל שיעור, אני מתרכז רק בה.

"אני אשב בחדרי ואמות משעמום" היא אמרה.

"הו איזו הגזמה!" אמרתי והיא צחקה. אני כל כך אוהב לראות אותה שמחה ולשמוע את הצחוק שלה.

"זו לא הגזמה..." היא אמרה בעצב. "זו האמת המרה".

אני וברדי נכנסנו למשרד הדואר של לה פוש, מקום העבודה החדש שלנו.  
המקום לא היה גדול אך גם לא היה קטן, משרד רגיל.  
אבא של ברדי ארגן לנו עבודה כדי שנוכל לממן לעצמו בגדים חדשים משום שאנחנו תמיד הורסים את הישנים.  
מנהל המקום אמר לברדי מה צריך לעשות וברדי סיפר לי, התפקיד שלנו הוא למיין את המכתבים והמשלוחים לפי שכונות. לה פוש לא הייתה כל כך גדולה כך שזה יהיה פשוט.

אני וברדי לא היינו לבד בחדר מיון המכתבים, הייתה איתנו עוד ילדה בערך בגילנו או קצת יותר קטנה, ממני לפחות. היא לא הפסיקה לבהות בי ובברדי, אני רגיל שמסתכלים עליי אבל לא ככה!

"אז מה הולך עם אן?" ברדי שאל.  
"שאלה רטורית" עניתי.  
"אף שאלה שלי היא לא רטורית!" ברדי אמר והמשיך למיין את המכתבים.  
"רוב השאלות שלך הן רטוריות" אמרתי בצחוק.

"תן דוגמא" הוא אמר.

"אמ... אתמול למשל שאלת אותי אם אני שומר סודות ממך, זו השאלה הכי רטורית שקיימת בעולם!" עניתי.

"אויש נו באמת, זה היה בצחוק!" אמר ברדי.

"נראת רציני אתמול כששאלת זאת" אמרתי.

"שיהיה. אז רציני עכשיו, מה קורה עם אן?" הוא שאל.  
"היא תקועה בבית למשך השבועיים הקרובים, זה הרס לי את כל התוכיות שהיו לי!" אמרתי בכעס.  
"אני בטוח שההורים שלה ישחררו אותה לפני, הם די נחמדים" ברדי אמר. אני עדיין לא מבין איך ברדי פגש את ההורים של אן לפניי!  
"אני רואה איך הם נחמדים, הם ריתקו אותה לשבועיים לעזאזל!" אמרתי בכעס והילדה שאיתנו בחדר קפצה מטון הדיבור שלי.

"אחי תרגיע, אתה עוד תפחיד את הילדה פה" באדי אמר בקול שרק אני יכול לשמוע.

"רגוע רגוע... בוא נחזור לעבודה וזהו" אמרתי.

בערמה שאני ממיין היו מכתבים וחבילות לכל האנשים בלה פוש, עד עכשיו לא חשבתי שיש כל כך הרבה תושבים פה.  
"היי סת', תראה, משלוח לאן" ברדי אמר לי. לקחתי את החבילה מידיו במהירות והחלתי לבחון אותה מכל צדדיה.

החבילה לא היה גדולה מקופסת נעליים וגם לא הייתה ממש כבדה. על המשלוח היה כתוב 'לאן תומסון' והיא נשלחה משיקגו.  
"אתה חושב שכדאי לי להביא את זה אישית לאן?" שאלתי בהיסוס.  
"בטח! אולי זה ייתן לך סיבה לבוא לבית שלה סוף כל סוף" הוא ענה.  
הוצאתי את הפלאפון שלי מהכיס והסתכלתי על השעה, השעה הייתה שש וחצי בערב.  
"מתי מסיימים פה? וכדי לי ללכת אליה עכשיו כשההורים שלה נמצאים בבית?" שאלתי.  
"עוד 2 דקות מסיימים פה! ובטח שכדאי לך עכשיו" הוא אמר והניח את ידו על כפתי, "עכשיו או לעולם לא" הוא אמר בדרמתיות.  
הזזתי את ידו מכתפי ואמרתי לו "אתה בטוח שלא נפלת מהמיטה היום בבוקר? כי אני חושב שקיבלת מכה רצינית בראש".  
"מאוד מצחיק ומאוד בוגר סת'" הוא אמר.

היום הראשון בעבודה היה די סבבה, בקשתי מהמנהל לקחת את החבילה לאן והוא הסכים.

כרגע אני בדרכי לביתה של אן, אני מקווה שזה לא יהיה מוזר מדי או משהו. אני לא יודעת מה היא חושבת עליי, אם אני מוצא חן בעיניה או לא וזה מטריף אותי!.

אני יודעת שאני צריך להתקרב אליה יותר אבל כמעט אין לי זמן לזה, זו השנה האחרונה שלי בבית הספר, אני עסוק יותר מדי עם החבורה ועכשיו היא גם מקורקעת לשבועיים. הזמן היחידי שאני יכולה להיות איתה לבד זה בין השעות שתיים לארבע כאשר ההורים שלה לא בבית. אני מאוד מקווה שאני אהיה איתה בזמן הזה ולא ישתפן.

עכשיו אני עומד ליד דלת ביתה של אן כשהחבילה שלה בידיי. דפקתי על הדלת וחכתי שמישהו יפתח.

שמעתי צעדים יורדים במדרגות וקרבים לדלת, הדלת נפתחה והייתי מאושר לראות מי עמדה לפניי, אן.  
"היי סת', מה אתה עושה פה?" אן שאלה.  
במקום להגיד משהו, בהיתי בה, הסתכלתי לתוך העיניים שלה ופשוט טבעתי. היא גורמת לי להשתגע!  
התעשתתי מהר והושטתי לה את החבילה, "זה בשבילך" אמרתי. "אני עובד בדואר, נתקלתי בזה והחלטתי להביא לך את זה בעצמי" הוספתי בחיוך.

"תודה רבה סת'" היא אמרה ונתנה לי נשיקה בלחי, היא הייתה צריך להתאמץ כדי להגיע אליי וזה גרם לי לחייך עוד יותר. אי אפשר לתאר במילים את מה שאני מרגיש כרגע. אם לא הייתי זאב יכולתי למות פה מהתקף לב! הסתכלתי עלייה והיא הסמיקה.

"אין בעד מה, תמיד לשרותך" אמרתי לה.  
"טוב לדעת, עכשיו אני אדע למי לפנות כדי להביא לי את הדואר עד לבית" היא אמרה. "לברדי!" היא הוסיפה וצחקקה.

לברדי?!. היא ראתה את פרצופי המבולבל ואמרה "אני צוחקת". היא אף פעם לא תקלוט שאני לוקח ברצינות את כל מה שהיא אומרת.  
"זה לא היה מצחיק" אמרתי ברצינות.

"איזה מבאס אתה" היא אמרה ונתנה לי מכה ביד. "זה כאב! אתה עשוי מאבן או מה?" היא שאלה.  
"אני עשוי מזוכית, את יכולה לשבור אותי כל רגע" אמרתי לה וצחקתי.  
"טוב לא מצחיק" היא אמרה, "אבל אמת תודה שהבאת לי את החבילה, אני מעריכה את זה מאוד".  
"כמו שאמתי, תמיד לשרותך" אמרתי בחיות.  
"אן?! מי זה בדלת?" מישהי צעקה, כנראה אמא שלי.  
"אני חושבת שאזוז לי..." אמרתי לה, נתתי לה נשיקה על הלחי והלכתי לי עם חיוך ענקי מרוח על פניי.


End file.
